mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
SkyWars
SkyWars, also known as Skywars, is a Survival minigame on Mineplex that was released on June 26th, 2015. Like Master Builders, SkyWars was never released as a Beta minigame. In SkyWars, players must fight to be the last one alive in a free-for-all match that involves gearing up on their home island, then branching out to other areas and islands to kill other players and receive better loot. All the while, they must be wary about the fact that the islands "crumble" over time, pushing players closer to the center and breaking campers. Summary There is only one team: The yellow Players team. When the game starts, each player spawns on an exclusive island by themselves. Each island has enough resources for a diamond sword, a bow, some arrows, and several pieces of armor to be crafted. At this point, players will be confronted with three courses of action: Build their way to the central island, build a base and camp at their own island, or build their way to other players' islands and kill their way to victory. All islands are scattered with three tiers of chests, which contain different quality of loot depending on the tier. Finally, in the central island are four large chests containing the best loot, as well as a weapons known as the Tnt Cannon spawn in the middle, spawning a Tnt item which can be picked up and thrown to blow up other islands. The central island is guarded by four Zombies wearing full Gold armor, so as to give the player some more challenge in reaching the precious loot. If a player dies, his/her full inventory will be dropped, and the dead player will not re-spawn. After 3.5 minutes of gameplay, the islands most back of the map will start crumbling and falling, similar to the Micro Battle games, to shorten out the game duration. Features Tiered Chest Loot -''' There are three different tiers of chest loot on the map. The chests on your start island are Tier 1, and will contain the most basic items (never swords or bows). Tier 2 chests are randomly scattered amongst the other islands, and could contain some really nice gear! Tier 3 chests have the best loot, and can only be found in the very middle of the map! 'TNT Generator -' In the very middle of the central island of each map is a TNT Generator. The TNT Generator looks like a Redstone block with a TNT item floating on top, which can be picked up by the player. Once the TNT item is picked up, the Redstone block will turn into to a Iron block with nothing floating on top of it, and after 20 seconds will turn back into it's previous self, with yellow firework particles to mark that it recharged. This TNT is very, very valuable, as you can throw it over very long ranges to bombard other players islands. TNT cannot be stacked without one empty slot in your inventory. 'Zombie Guardians -' The middle of each map contains the best loot as well as TNT. But it's also heavily guarded! The Zombie Guardians will put up a good fight, making sure you actually earn all those goodies! Four Zombie Guardians spawn in the center, wearing the full gold set, as well as a gold sword. Once killed, the Zombie Guardians will drop decent loot, and they also will not re-spawn. '''Map Crumble '- '''One problem we saw in many other ''SkyWars games was that the games sometimes went on for a really long time. Players would camp on islands and it could be extremely difficult to get to them without being knocked into the void by arrows. To avoid this problem, after 3.5 minutes, the entire map will start crumbling. This will start at the outer edges, and work inwards - forcing players towards the center of the map to fight! Play Your Way -''' Something else that bothered us about other SkyWars games is that there was a very clear 'best way to play'. On some servers this was camping on your island and getting good gear, and on other servers it was rushing to the middle and getting the epic loot. We've worked hard to allow players to play in the way that they prefer best. If you want to rush towards the middle and try to get some good loot, you can! But if you prefer to stay back at your island and try to gear up safely, you can do that too! We have ensured that every island contains enough materials to craft a Diamond Sword, Bow, Arrows and some armor! Both play styles can lead you to victory! By working hard, Mineplex has allowed players to play in the way that they prefer best. If you want to rush towards the middle and try to get some good loot, you can! But if you prefer to stay back at your island and try to gear up safely, you can do that too! We have ensured that every island contains enough materials to craft a Diamond Sword, Bow, Arrows and some armor! Both play styles can lead you to victory! Maps File:Skywars - Candyland.png|"Candyland" by _Blast File:Skywars - Fractal.png|"Fractal" by Mineplex Build Team File:Skywars - Sahara.png|"Sahara" by Mineplex Build Team File:Skywars - Shroom Skies.png|"Shroom Skies" by CubicCubed File:Skywars - Temple.png|"Temple" by Mineplex Build Team Kits Strategies Mineplex Skywars is different from other interpretations of this popular game. As such, new strategies are effective exclusively in this version. Explore This strategy has the player rapidly collecting their loot from their chests and making a bridge to the semi-center islands, then the main island in the middle. It is essential that you make it to the center before anyone else can, so you can get the prime cut of the loot. If you don't have good gear yet, ''Stay away from the Guardians. ''They will make short work of an unarmed or unarmored player. Once you have gotten stronger, you can take them on. If you're a Mad Scientist, you can spawn in your Minions to guard your back from other players, while you attack the Guardians. Grab the TNT once you have a clear shot to get it. Then, you can wait for the other players to come at you, and use your hard-earned gear to take them out. Agression This strategy has the player getting loot and crafting gear as fast as possible from their own island, and attacking others on their islands before they can gear up. It's important that you have at least your Diamond sword if you have low armor, so you can just strafe around your targets to avoid hits. You can take the gear from victims, and get better every time you get a kill. Using the Mad Scientist kit can help you with at least one minion, but the Digger kit is more important, granting you instant access to a good weapon and a great pickaxe to get gear faster. Passive This strategy has the player getting as much ore and gear as they can from their island, taking their time until the map crumble begins or you are ready to go to the center. It's essential that you dig around your island, constantly checking for ores. That being said, Digger is an excellent choice for a kit with this strategy, allowing you to get a great pickaxe instantly, saving time and Iron Ingots. Make sure you keep an eye on the top of your island, and don't let anyone sneak up on you. After you're ready, make your way, slowly if desired, to the center or other islands. Your powerful gear will prepare you for whatever you encounter. Achievements Gem rewards History '''June 26th, 2015 - SkyWars * SkyWars released.